No escape
by red blood diamonds
Summary: The major seems very interested in Todd recently...yaoi. please PM me if you wish to write this story in collaboration with me.


A/N hello people! This is yaoi. YE BE WARNED! major prentiss X Todd please review!

* * *

Itachi: poor boy...

Me: yup...It came to me when I reread monsters of men

Itachi: hannah does not own the series nor the charcters

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Major's POV

I want him. Todd. So much better then my idiot of a son, strong and, in opinion, beautiful. I lick my lips as he walks past but I get slightly annoyed when i peered into his noise to see he is thinking about that girl. Lucky no one can read my noise, because I must remain focused and calm for the war. Todd or no Todd. But in the back of my mind, I am thinking up a plan. For months I was trying to make him see me as a father figure, maybe more, and now we are at a point where Todd trusts me regardless of what he and viola says or thinks. So now I move onto the next step, which needs to be done with caution: to dominate him.

It's going to be hard because he has the nature of a leader, born to lead men but I can do it. If something goes wrong, I will have to use my noise.

"sir?" I let go of my train of thought to turn to Mr Tate who was trying to report to me. As he blathered on about events, I decided something: tonight, I will make my move.

I look back at Mr Tate who stopped speaking, a look of confusion and dread in his features. I only then realize that I was smirking. Is this how much Todd effects me?

"you are dismissed, captain" I say, putting on my usual emotionless face.

"y-yes sir" he mutters as he hurries away.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

A couple of hours later...

"Todd?" I call. I am sitting in my tent, on a low chair. I am putting my plan in motion now, and and see him enter the tent with a slightly annoyed expression.

"yes?" he sighs

"come here" I order, a smirk on my face. Coming over, the look of annoyance was quickly replaced with wariness.

He takes his time, trying to think of whats happening. I know because I am reading his noise, trying to keep the plan moving. Now a few steps away, he stands there, fiddling slightly. My smirks grows as I reach out, and swiftly pull him forward onto my lap.

Todd gasps and in the moment of suprise, speechless.

"Wha-?" He gets cuts off by my lips. He tastes sweet, like fruit, and it shuts him up. I am glad I taught him to quiet his noise.

"mmmh" he sounds out trying to get away, but I hold his wrists together and force him to the ground. He cries out and does again when I join him on the ground, as I sit on his hips.

"WATCHA THINK YER DOI-" he screams. If he keeps being so loud, he will alert people...time to shut him up.

"be QUIET" I say firmly, feeling the familiar buzz as I try to control his mind. It's a bit harder but alas, I hear his breathing steady and his cries cease.

"Good boy." I lean down to taste his neck,sucking and biting the base. He tastes of salt,but I can't blame him. None of us has had a proper clean in ages.

I lick up his neck and chin, reaching his lips and sucking on the bottom lip. I stop to look down at his face and see that he is looking at me with hazy eyes and I wonder whether it's because of the mind control or because he is enjoying it. But i also see his lips are parted slightly, like he is about to say something but no words are coming out. I take the hint and stick my tongue in, licking the inside of his mouth. His taste is addictive, and I want more

A slight moan escapes him but does nothing to prevent this from happening again, and I am glad because that noise was unbelievably sexy

I let a growl tear from the back of my throat because I want him more than ever and nobody has denied me yet

I want to hear that moan again so I kiss up to his ear then proceed to suck on an ear lobe. He seems sensitive because I hear him whimper and a cute blush creep on his face. He looks so nice, edible...

"Listen to me Todd" I begin. "Some people are born leaders, but in order to get to the top, others use their bodies. So don't be ashamed..."

I stop speaking to nip at his mouth and neck, enjoying the noises I earn

"There is no escape from me, Todd, there is no where you can run, so there is no choice but to give in to me."

He hums in return and I let a chuckle. Finally.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-

A/N well it's finished but un-beta ed so sorry for any mistakes that I didn't notice. Please review and this might turn into a multi-chapter story so if you are interested in a collaboration story please PM me and I will be glad. If you like writing lemons please PM me also. Bye!


End file.
